Kingdom of Phoenix
The KINGDOM OF PHOENIX Origin The Sovereign Kingdom Of Phoenix hereafter referred only as PHOENIX was established on June 11, 2009 by the Lord Council headed by His Highness Mr. ANKIT who also thereupon assumed the title of PRIME MINISTER. The PHOENIX initiated its journey from extremely humble beginings out of a group of Aryan, Dravidian, Caucasian, Maori and Mongloid etmylogical survivors of Apocalypse 2012 atop a wrecked ship on its way from Singapore which anchored on the devastated Auckland port. Together, they formed part of the Indian ethnicity which is the core populace of PHOENIX. ---- GOVERNANCE AND ALLIANCE The Government of Phoenix (Abb. GOP), decided to apply for Veritas-Aequitas after carefuly vetting tons of alliance offers. Phoenix was formally admitted to VA on July 2, 2009. Meanwhile, through an important legislation; the democratic form of governance paved way for Absolute but caring Monarchy where His Highness Mr. Ankit assumed the title of Monarch at its constitutional avataar. Likewise, Wellington was chosen to be the seat of Capital and Power. The Monarch is ably assisted in dispensing his national duties by the Cabinet headed by the Prime Minister. The Cabinet comprises of the following portfolios and each is managed by the Minister-in charge. Ministry of Finance, Trade and Economy; Ministry of Infrastructure; Ministry of Defence; Ministry of Foreign Affairs, Ministry of Information and Ministry of Internal Affairs. The Prime Minister and his cabinet is constitutionally elected through a universal adult franchise for the term of 6 months. However, Monarch can absolve the government in consultation with the People's Council and Electoral College and based upon political Market Research surveys. He can, thus call for fresh elections. The legislature is Bicameral with two leading mainstream political parties-'Imperial Monarchists' and Centralists. While both the parties are staunch pro-monarchy, what differentiates them is their approach towards territorial expansion. Imperial Monrchists are considered to be the core nationalists while Centralists are more moderate in their approach. Centralist Party won the first general election held in June 2009 with an outstanding majority. Countess Pristina currently heads the Government in the capacity of the Prime Minister. ---- National Holidays National Day (June 11), Alliance Day (July 2), Constitution Day (December 1), Monarch's Birthday (December 4), Penguin Day (January 4) ---- Geography Phoenix enjoys one of the most stunning and varied geographical environs in the world. Its domain spreads through vast territories of North and South islands of the erstwhile Newzealand. Phoenix enjoys four seasons annually with pacific temperate climates. Penguin and Kiwi are the national animals of Phoenix. ---- DEMOGRAPHICS Phoenix is a multi-faith, multi-lingustic, multi-race, tolerant and a highly liberalized society. Its citizens enjoy a host of benefits in a largely crime free environment. Phoenix is a meritocratic society where there are equal opportunities for everyone. There is no gender bias and women work hand-in-hand with their male counterparts. There are extensive Gay and Lesbian rights and public nudity is permissible at beaches. However, there are effecient drug control laws and all kinds of drugs are deemed illegal. Law is strictly enforced under an independent judiciary. The Apellate cases from Supreme Court are routinely transferred to the Monarch for his final decree. The literacy rate in Phoenix at present is dismal and low at 23%. However, the Government is taking measures to combat this. Two world class Universities have recently been set up. The Pacific University and the University of Oceania are not only the leading higher learning institutions in Phoenix, but in whole of Asia Pacific as well. ---- ECONOMY, INFRASTRUCTURE AND TRADE Gems and Rubber constitute the principle exports for Phoenix. Phoenix has a successful record of trading agreements with like-minded nations. The primary focus all along for the Government of Phoenix is to develop world-class infrastructure for its people. A series of improvement infrastructure such as Education (Schools, Universities), Stadiums, Factories etc. have been developed. To facilitate all round development, The Ministry of Foreign Affairs has done a remarkable job in sealing technology development and transfer deals (TOT). Today Phoenix have all-weather long lasting nation friends with whom the Kingdom of Phoenix has long term Tech deals. These include the South Atlantic island of TRISTAN DA CUNHA, WANDEROFYS, CANADIAN FEDERATION, KIMOTORO and HIPPYPOPOTEMUS. All Forex and revenue generated from such deals are utilized in further creating and upgrading the infrastructure. Banks: Phoenix has a developed banking infrastructure. Central Bank of Phoenix is the leading bank followed by State Bank of Phoenix, Mercantile Bank, Currency Bank and PSBC. Harbour: Auckland port serves as the country's biggest natural harbour. Border Wall: A huge border wall known as Dunedin Wall has been constructed covering the eastern flanks of the North Island. Other walls are: Mckenzie Wall, PWC Wall and KPMG Wall. Industrial Factory Complexes: Anzac Industrial Complex at Nelson, Phoenix State Industrial Estate at Hamilton, Oceanic Factory Complex at Darfield, Southern Industrial Complex at Alexandra, Monarch Industrial Comples at Napiere. Stadiums: Phoenix National Stadium (Wellington), Green Park (Christchurch), Anzac Sports Complex (Gisborne), Eden Gardens (Rotorua) and Oval (Hastings). Hospital: King's Benevolence Multi-Super Specialty Hospital at Auckland. Police Headquarters: The country is divided into Police Regions for the purpose of effective policing and maintaining law and order. These are: Auckland Yard (Auckland Region), Wellington PD (Wellington Region), Christchurch RMP (Chirstchurch Region), Dunedin RMP (Dunedin Region) and Hastings RMP (Hastings Region). At present, Phoenix is labeled as "A medium sized and mostly developed country". ---- MILITARY AND DEFENCE The main arms of defence are Army (The Royal Phoenix National Army) and Airforce (The Royal Phoenix Airforce). The total personnel strength at present stands at around 8,300 with 224 Tanks (T-90 and M1 Abram). Field Marshall Sam Manekshaw is the current COAF (Chief of Armed Forces). Monarch is the Supreme Commander of all Armed forces of Phoenix. The Royal Phoenix National Army is deployed at borders and is a professional fighting force which is on its way to become a lean mean fighting machine. At present, the RPNA is divided into three Command Hqs: 1. North Island Command (NORTHCOM). Its composed of: a). First Armored Infantry Brigade headquartered in Auckland and numbering 2700 soldiers. The Brigade structure is as follows: 12 King's Cross Btn (900 soldiers stationed at Auckland), 18 Pacific Knights (900 soldiers stationed at Tauranga), 23 Gurkhas (900 soldiers at New Plymouth) and Pacific Horse Tank Regiment (56 T-90 tanks). North Island Command is entrusted with the defence of the territorial integrity of the North Island. 2. South Island Command (SOUTHCOM). Its composed of: a). Second Armored Infantry Brigade, with 2700 soldiers and headquartered at Christchurch. The Brigade Structure is as follows: 31 Maori Warriors (900 soldiers at Christchurch), 7 Aryans (900 soldiers at Westport), 19 King's Cross Btn (900 Soldiers stationed at Timaru) and Anzac Cavalry Tank Regiment (56 M1 Abraham Tanks). South Island Command is entrusted with the defence of the territorial integrity of the South Island. 3.Strategic Reserve Command (STRATCOM). STRATCOM is the quick reaction/action wing of RPNA and is composed of cracked army units of battalion strengths and designed to be structured into brigade formations. The main tasks for STRATCOM are two fold: To undertake offensive action in the enemy's territory by overt and covert armed inflitration and by acting as the second defense line to existing homeland Defence Commands. The force structure is as follows: a). First Armored Special Operations Brigade headquartered at Hamilton (2700 soldiers). It comprises: 11 Air Assault Btn (900 paratroopers stationed at Taupo), 22 Kiwi Marines (900 Marines stationed at Dunedin) and 57 Anzac Seals (Elite Special forces; 900 Seals stationed at Whangarei). A Tank Regiment christened 'Haka Knights' with 56 T-90 Tanks is embedded as the armoured unit of the First Special Force Brigade. 4. Tenth Reserved Tank Armored Division comprising 56 T-90 Tanks and stationed at Napiere. 5. Imperial Guards. This is an independent unit formation headquartered at Wellington and numbering 200 soldiers. Its main task is to provide security cover to the Monarch, Prime Minister and her cabinet as well as the key installations of the Government. The Royal Phoenix Airforce is a relatively new and young arm of Phoenix defence concept. RPAF comprise of 1 understrength Squadron (Sq. No.1; Daredevils) with 10 fighter aircrafts at present with 2 each of Mig-15 and F-86 Sabre configurations and 6 YAK-9. It operates from 2 airbases located at Tauranga and Greymouth. The aerial war philosophy for Phoenix hinges on point defence and aerial interception with the stated objective of denying home air space to the potential adversory. The Government of Phoenix has explicitly stated through Monarch ordinance XVI, its desire to be the leading power of Australasia Oceania. It sees itself as a natural claimant of South Pacific Ocean, Southern Ocean extending right upto Antartic and Australia. In light of this, it is presently on the path of territorial expansion through peaceful merger and land buy-outs. ---- INTERNATIONAL RELATIONS AND FOREIGN AFFAIRS Phoenix believes in International diplomacy for not only solving disputes but also to forge and develop long lasting friendships between nations and promote the universal brotherhood. In lieu of this, Phoenix proposed the exchange of embassies with the nation of TRISTAN DA CUNHA. The TDC Government accepted the proposal and TDC embassy was officially inaugurated at King Street, Wellington with Mr. Augustus Earle as the TDC envoy. Likewise, Ms. Ruth Prowell took charge as Phoenix Ambassador and Envoy to Tristan Da Cunha. ---- Motto Together we shall... ---- National Anthem We the people of Monarch, We the people of Phoenix; Together we rose, Together we shone, Together we'll walk upon, Crossing countless stones; Together we laugh, Together we cry, We'll hold our hands, When the clouds will go dry; O/we the people of Phoenix, We the people of Monarch. ---- *OFFICIAL MEDIA RELEASE* Dated November 12, 2009 The Government of Phoenix takes immense pleasure to announce the official opening of the Embassy of TRISTAN DA CUNHA at King's Street, Diplomatic Enclave, Wellington. The Official inauguration was done by His Highness in presence of His Excellency Mr. Augustus Earle (Royal Academician); the Ambassador of TRISTAN DA CUNHA. Speaking on the occassion, His Highness toasted, with the Ambassador, the friendship of Pheonix and Tristan Da Cunha, and termed the latter as an important ally in Phoenix's growth and march towards prosperity. His Highness also announced that as a reciprocal gesture, an Embassy of Phoenix will be opened up in Tristan Da Cunha's capital. The Monarch has appointed Ms. Ruth Prowell as the Pheonix's envoy to TDC based upon the cabinet's recommendation. Dated December 29, 2009 The Government of Phoenix today ordered the nation to go into peace mode. This follows the reports about VA getting prepared to go into an inter-alliance war. This peace mode will remain activated till January 2, 2009. The Government meanwhile has suspended all nation building programs including tech deals till the period of peace mode and including further notification. All tax revenue will be kept as strategic reserve in case the Kingdom of Phoenix faces a war like situation in the near future. The Government, in a press release said, that it's keeping a close watch on the unfolding situation and will take all measures necessary in upholding the territorial integrity of Phoenix as well as the honour of VA. Dated January 4, 2010 TPF crisis The Government of Phoenix through the Monarch's decree II ordered the imposition of national emergency. This is done in order to prepare the nation about the impending war arising out of TPF crisis. The Government of Phoenix considers the threat against the Kingdom of Phoenix as very real which was demonstrated through a recent spy hostile action towards the nation. As a counter measure, the Government has expanded the military ranks with the draft of reservists as well as commissioning of a Tank cavalry regiment; The Haka Knights. Royal Phoenix Airforce too expanded its assets with the inclusion of 6 fighter Yak Aircrafts. All forces of Phoenix are on the state of maximum alert, DEFCON 1. They would continue to remain so until further orders. All nation building programs have been temporarily suspended. Monarch called the urgent cabinet meeting today to review the threat from a possible external aggression. The meeting was attended by the Prime Minister as well as all the Ministers. It was also decided that henceforth, nation building infrastructure projects shall only be commissioned on the last day of every month and a strategic forex reserve known as Warchest shall be created that can prepare the country to tackle any unforseeable circumstances. Dated January 5, 2010 Government of Phoenix announced that the National emergency imposed earlier has been lifted and the country's armed forces have reverted to peace time readiness; DEFCON 5 amidst signs of TPF crisis abetting. THE RPNA too has been downsized with the decommissioning of reservists. However, Government will continue to closely watch all developments with the intent of swiftly encountering any threat from external aggression. ---- The Incredible Phoenix-Some Snapshots Category:Nations Category:Member of Veritas Aequitas Category:Island nations Category:Yellow team Category:Nations of Oceania Category:Good Nation Pages